


Through The Window

by roosterteethrambles



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 01:33:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8231521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roosterteethrambles/pseuds/roosterteethrambles
Summary: "We live in halls opposite each other and I keep seeing you changing through your window." (Originally published 11/07/14)





	1. Chapter 1

After making three trips just for your boxes, you finally made it up to your dorm once more laden with your suitcases. It’s official, you decided. You’re staying here forever. There is no way in hell you could ever be convinced to make that trip again. After you found a place for everything in your new little room, you decided it was time for a well-earned nap.

When you woke, you realised that even from laying in your bed, you could see through the window above your desk right into the dorm opposite you. You made a mental note to buy some curtains as soon as possible. The dorm seemed empty for the time being, but you never knew who was going to be there. As you dicked around on your laptop for a while, you couldn’t help but notice movement just above your screen. Looking up, you saw a guy walking around the dorm opposite you…In nothing but a towel. Excellent. Definitely remember to get some curtains as soon as possible. You were halfway through your train of thought when you realised he had taken the towel off and - “No, Y/N,” you had to physically say to yourself, keeping your eyes on the screen, “you don’t want to look, you don’t -” But you couldn’t help but notice that, as odd as it sounded, he had a damn attractive back. Not one to admit defeat, you merely unplugged your laptop and set it on your bed, forcing you to face away from the window.

You were so busy with college inductions that week that you hadn’t had time to get any sort of curtains, and you ended up inadvertedly watching a strip show for free at least twice daily. You finally decided to take matters into your own hands. In the common room that linked all the dorms was a notice board. You left a message:

> To the guy who lives in the dorm opposite me (facing the courtyard, three floors up, two dorms in) - Can you please invest in a pair of curtains? Or a sheet over your window? I don’t want to have to watch your morning and evening routine.

The next morning, the person in the dorm next to you stopped you. “Hey, was it you who put something up on the board yesterday? ‘Cause you have a reply.” You jogged down to the common room yourself to see:

> To the person who lives opposite me - You don’t have to look, you know. But by all means, continue enjoying the show if you so wish.

Frustrated, but not knowing any other way of reaching him, you pinned another notice up:

> To the guy who lives opposite - It’s hard not to notice a naked guy parading around in the background of what you’re trying to do. Please just cover it up.

After class, you saw another note pinned:

> To the person opposite - If it bothers you so much, why don’t you?

You hadn’t been able to get curtains, but screw it. When you got back to your dorm, you set out a piece of string to hang along the top of your window and pegged one of your spare bedsheets to it. It certainly worked - there was no sight of any naked men around. But then you were curious. What was he doing? Would he bother staying naked now, knowing he no longer had an audience? Was he staring at your window, trying to guess what you were doing based on your shadow? Was he just not as interested in your actions as you were in his? You tried to pull back one of the sides of the sheet stealthily but still he angled his head to that same side and waggled his fingers at you, a smirk playing on his face. Turning deep red, you flipped him off and charged back to your bed.

The next morning, you posted another note:

> To the guy - I did my part. Now it’s your turn.

After class, you looked back and there was another note. Fuck, how did you keep missing him in the common room?! The message read:

> Person - I don’t want to disappoint you, especially not when you couldn’t resist looking anyway. But I’ll uphold my end of the bargain.

That evening, you had taken the bedsheet down as you now actually needed that for your bed. Looking out your window, you made eye contact with the guy across from you. He pointed at the curtain that hung just in the window and you gave a small smile in thanks. He replied with a smirk and a wink. You wondered what that meant before shaking it off. Must have been a trick of the light or something.

Later on, you noticed movement. As your eyes instinctively latched onto it, you realised he was undressing. As he made eye contact with you, you pointed in the general direction of his new curtain. He nodded, continuing to remove his clothes. This time you decided you weren’t going to run away - you’d stay put and try and stare him out. It’s not like the view was bad, either…You merely leant back, folded your arms and continued watching him.

Once all of his clothes had come off, he sat on his bed, still in plain sight through the window. You were torn between continuing your staredown and just feeling like you were being creepy. Eventually, it got to you and you finally left the window alone for the night.

The next morning, there were four new notes on the board. The first followed on from the entire conversation:

> Person - You asked me to buy a curtain. I did. You never told me to use it.

Pressing your lips together, you looked at the large notice that was now covering the majority of all the older ones. Covered in signatures, some of which you recognised as your known dorm mates, this one read:

> To the people who keep leaving messages here - can you please fuck already oh my god

Turning red, you couldn’t help but laugh. To the left of that was one that said:

> Y/N lives in dorm 43. You’re welcome, Chris.

On the right, another:

> Chris Demarais lives in dorm 57. You’re welcome, Y/N.

Since it was the weekend, and you previously had no plans, you decided to take this matter into your own hands. Marching up to dorm 57, you knocked three times. The door opened and you finally got a good look at Chris’ face. Good, he was as cute as you thought. “So you must be Y/N. Seen the board this morning?”  
You nodded, “Yes, you little smartass!”

Chris laughed. “Again, in my defence, you asked me to buy the curtain. You didn’t even ask me to hang it, I did that out of common courtesy. Speaking of,” he opened the door wider to let you enter his dorm. He shut the door behind you as you stood in the middle of the room, your arms folded.

“Common courtesy?!” you asked, astonished. “If you had common courtesy you’d have realised that meant I didn’t want to see you change!”

“Oh, but you still did,” Chris raised his eyebrows. “Even when you tried resisting, you still had to have a little peek, remember?” Your cheeks flushed as you sat on the edge of his bed. He sat on a desk chair he had on the other side of the room, rolling it closer to you.

“So maybe I did. Is that a problem?” you asked quietly, not looking at him.

He placed a finger below your chin and moved your whole head to face him. “If it was, I’d have pulled that shut long ago,” he grinned.

Grinning, and feeling your usual confidence grow back, you asked, “Can I make one small request?”

“Shoot,” Chris leant back in his chair, looking at you intently.

With a smirk, you continued, “You have to be clothed throughout our entire first date.”

Chris laughed so hard he threw his head back. “I think I can do that, but you can’t limit me like that on every date.”

“We’ll see.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was where I started writing in present tense! (Originally published 11/12/14)

You and Chris had been on two dates so far. Despite how cocky he’d been about his displays of indecent exposure, he was still somewhat of a gentleman when it came to dating. The day after your first date he actually sent you flowers, but along with a card that read, ‘Tuesday’s blacklight night at the bowling alley, so don’t wear white. Or do. I won’t complain!’

It was a few days after the bowling date (in which Chris had briefly sulked over the lack of white in your outfit). Since you both did have essays to complete by the end of the week, you decide to treat the pair of you this weekend. You text him:

To: Chris - Fancy just coming over tonight and just watching a movie or something? I need it after this week!  
From: Chris - That sounds awesome. Once I’ve handed this goddamn assignment in I’ll be there.

Looking through your window, you see him in his dorm too. When he makes eye contact, you grin, and he grin back. You text:

To: Chris - Stop being so distractingly cute, you! I can’t keep my mind on work when you’re right there.  
From: Chris - I can’t help it! It’s a blessing and a curse. Alright, I’ll block out my window for now. Godspeed, Y/N. See you on the other side.  
To: Chris - If I don’t make it out of here alive, tell my family I love them.

You look over to see him laugh at his phone, then look up and wave you goodbye as he closes his curtain.

Hours later, you breathe a heavy sigh of relief when the 'submission received’ screen pops up on your browser. You hop into the shower and get changed into a fairly simple dress, make yourself up to look presentable and sink onto your bed.

To: Chris - Ready when you are. Thank fuck.  
From: Chris - I saw. Someone either forgot to close their curtain or wanted me to see ;)  
To: Chris - Wasn’t it you who told me that I shouldn’t be looking when you’d do it?  
From: Chris - Yeah, because you had a problem with it. The problem being I’m too damn sexy.  
To: Chris - You got me there.  
From: Chris - I knew it ;D I’ll be there soon.

He turns up within a matter of moments. As soon as you let him in, he pulls you in for a kiss, the same thing he always does. He kisses you a little longer than usual this time. “You look very pretty tonight,” he smiles when the two of you break apart.

You blush. “Well, after I finished I didn’t really want you seeing post-deadline Y/N! She’s a mess,” you laugh.

“I refuse to believe that you could ever be 'a mess’,” Chris strokes your cheek.

You lean into the touch with a soft smile, cradling his hand in yours before leading him to sit on your bed with you. You set Netflix up on your laptop. “So what do you want to watch?” you ask.

“I don’t mind!” Chris smiles.

“That’s hardly helpful,” you giggle.

“I really don’t mind! I just wanna hang out with my girlfriend,” Chris shrugs.

You look over at him. “Girlfriend?” You raise an eyebrow.

Chris’ eyes widen, as though he’d said something he hadn’t meant to. “Uh…Well, I mean, we have been dating for some weeks now, I thought…”

You lean over to kiss him. “I’ll happily be your girlfriend.”

He grins against your lips. “Awesome.” He rolls you both over so he’s on top of you as he kisses you back again harder. Your hands run up and down his back and he lets out a small moan, his hips involuntarily bucking down. You can feel him starting to become aroused. He freezes, his face tinted red. You pull him closer for another kiss, lifting your hips to his.

With a grin, he bends down to kiss your neck. You practically melt into it, actively allowing him to grind down on you some more. You take hold of the bottom of his shirt. “You wanna do something about that?” Chris smiles against your neck.

“Yes, but I liked what you were doing there too,” you frown. With a laugh, Chris pulls his shirt off swiftly and resumes kissing your neck. He pushes your shirt up, sliding his hands around to your back. You arch it to give him better access and he expertly unclasps your bra, reaching back round under your dress and bra to grab your boobs. Your hand reaches up to fist in his hair, and he takes that as a prompt to suck and bite down on your neck. You can’t help but moan at his action, resulting in him bucking his hips down once again. He leaves one mark, then another as your breath quickens.

You tug at his jeans and he comes back up to look you in the eye with a puppy-dog expression. “But then I’d be almost naked and you’d still be clothed.”  
You sit up to reach the zipper on the back of your dress. “Then let’s fix that.”

Chris stops you. “Allow me.” He reaches over to unzip your dress, sliding it down your arms and then body until you kick it down your legs and onto the floor. You also slide off your bra, leaving you in just your panties. “Christ, you’re sexy,” Chris purrs as his hand slides down your body and past the fabric to plunge his fingers deep into you, and you throw your head back. You try and stammer something out, but the pleasure is overwhelming you. “What is it?” Chris asks.

“M-more,” you breathe out. With a grin, Chris bends down to pull your underwear off, staying lower as he buries his face between your legs. He alternates between fucking you with his tongue and sucking on your clit as he fingers you. When he looks up and makes eye contact with you, he winks, and you have no choice but to push his head back. “Gonna - make me - cum already - doing that!” you panted.

Chris let out a small chuckle, standing up to remove the rest of his clothes. Before he could offer any suggestion, you wrap your hand around his cock and start to stroke his length. His head rolls back, his eyes fluttering shut, and you take the opportunity to surprise him by quickly taking him into your mouth. You start off playing with the tip, moving your tongue around it. He places a hand on your head, encouraging you to take him in deeper. You do so, using your hand to compensate for what you can’t quite take. Soon he pushes you away, muttering something about knowing what you’d meant.

Reaching back for his jeans, he fishes out a condom from his wallet. “How cute,” you smirk.

“I guess if someone doesn’t want to…” Chris starts sliding the condom back into his wallet and you groan in frustration. With a laugh, Chris takes the condom back out and throws the wallet aside. He rolls it onto his cock, straddles you and aligns himself. Locking eyes, he gave you an are-you-ready? look. You nod frantically and he pushes himself into you. You let out a high moan of pleasure as he starts thrusting into you. As he continued his thrusts became harder and faster to the point of him holding the headboard to steady himself. You go through a very brief moment of regret that you didn’t bring your own bed as you knew you’d get comments about hearing the bed move in the morning but right now that was the last thing on your mind.

He buries his head into the crook of your neck, muttering something you wish you could hear. You can feel the pleasure coursing through you and you wrap your legs around his waist. “F-fuck, Chris, I’m gonna -” You moan out loud as you came, and you can tell from his face he isn’t far off. He keeps going for a little while longer before he moans your name into your ear. He slows down and eventually pulls out.

Chris grabs a bunch of tissues and wraps the condom and its wrapper in them. “I’ll deal with them when I’m dressed.” He laughs as he sees you still laying on the bed. “Somebody worn out now?” he teases.

“Shut up,” you groan, flipping him off. “Not my fault.”

“I guess I can’t blame you for my being an incredible lover,” Chris attempts to flip his hair.

You debate throwing a pillow at his face, but settle for, “Fucking nerd.”

“A nerd who you’ve agreed to go steady with,” Chris points out, sitting back on your bed.

You sit up and shuffle towards him. “Yeah, I have,” you smile as you kiss him. You run your tongue along his lower lip, and he parts his lips willingly for you. As you make out, your hands explore each other’s bodies once again.

“Christ, Y/N,” Chris breathes out, “carry on like that and you’ll be looking at round two already!”

“How many you got in there?” you gesture to his wallet on the floor by your desk.

“Another…Two? I think?” Chris contemplates.

You smirk, leaning in to kiss him once more. “Let round two commence, then.”


End file.
